How the Mind Works
by flareose
Summary: Being an Anbu for T&I there was no doubt in his mind that he was one of the best. He was capable of breaking minds while also able to mend them back together just as quickly. So now that he's finally retired from the life as a Shinobi he's now a therapist. Working to mend the wounded with words instead of trying to destroy them. But still Inochi can't figure out this one...


**Warnings: AU world. It's going to be like the Shinobi of today. :)  
**

**Pairings: Danzo/Naruto  
**

**Summary: Being an Anbu for T&I there was no doubt in his mind that he was one of the best. He was capable of breaking minds while also able to mend them back together just as quickly. So now that he's finally retired from the life as a Shinobi he's now a therapist. Working to mend the wounded with words instead of trying to destroy them. But still Inochi can't figure out this one...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That title belongs to Kishimoto :p  
**

"Talking"

_Thinking/strong words  
_

**"Biju/Spirit talking"  
**

**_Biju/Spirit thinking/Jutsu being cast/really strong words_**

* * *

**How the mind works  
**

**Chapter one: The little Boy who had a Doll pt 1  
**

* * *

Once upon a time. There was a little boy. No no that's not right. For you see, it wasn't just any time nor any little boy.

This story is about the rightful Heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki throne.

It all happened a long time ago. Near a time that doesn't exist... Well at least not anymore.

With bright golden hair that reached a little past his neck, azure blue eyes that could match any gemstone or sapphire, and a smile that could warm any heart no matter how cold as stone it was, it is no surprise that he is in fact the rightful heir to the honored clans.

He was a strange one though... Even with everything about his looks being very charismatic, he was strange.

Instead of studding to learn how to be more proper to other clans, he instead would play pranks. Instead of being formal around everyone like how a Clan Heir would do sometimes, he instead would have a grin practically painted on his face. Instead of wanting to hear his Mommy or Daddy speak to him about how to be proper to their guest, or how to be a great leader to the clan in the future, he would rather spend time with them near the fireplace and tell stories.

If there was anything at all the little boy loved, it was that he loved to spend time with his parents. Even if it was only at breakfast or hearing them say good bye as they went on a business trip, or even them scolding him from a prank that he did. He always loved for them to pay attention to him.

There was a reason for all these things however. No no, it wasn't because he was naturally like this, and it wasn't because he enjoyed things like this either... Well sometimes the pranks but those were rare times.

It's because he _starved_ for it.

Not the pranks. But something entirely.

Even though he was the Heir to both Clans, not many people liked him... Of course they would treat him with respect, but only because of just that.

He was an Heir.

There was one thing and one thing only that separated him from other children, even other Clan Heirs. And that in itself didn't seem like much of a problem to him.

Whiskers.

It was something that both his Mommy and Daddy told him he was born with... They would never lie to him.

_Whiskers._

That was the thing that made most people get nervous or even hate him for.

**_Whiskers._**

For so many years that this had happened, he could now see that those smiles... Had never fully reached their eyes.

Clan Heir.

When he would snuggle in his blankets at night, and rest his head on his pillow, he sometimes wondered what would happen if he wasn't one.

_Clan Heir._

Let's say he wasn't one.

Would they glare at him more?

Would they scream or yell at him?

Would they curse his name or his very existence?

... Would they hurt him at all?

Those thoughts in on itself brought a shiver up his spine. That would soon bring nightmares to course in latter on.

Even with all that in on itself, he still wanted to be accepted.

So that's why.

That's why he did what he did.

The pranks. The painted grins and the overly hyper Persona he made for himself.

He may have not seemed like it, but he was smart. Even for his age.

While sneaking in his father's study one night, he found a book. He usually loved to go in there while everyone was asleep. The reason for that is because he loved reading old documents or spinning in the leather black chair for awhile... That is until the spinning made him sick to his stomach. He was still a kid anyways.

The old documents or random books seemed like a story he could venture into. Being a big fan of adventure, he loved to read anything that seemed to or had it.

Oh... But yes the book... How silly of me to forget. The book he found on a night after he read something.

After a full night of adventure after adventure in books of many different varieties, he was feeling rather sleeping after having read so much. He placed one book away in its rightful place as he begun to yawn. He stretched his arms over his head and, by accident, tipped a book over. He startled as it made a soft thunk once it hit the floor. He turned slightly in fright and found the book lying on the wooden floor, thinking that it was rather odd.

Picking it up, he found it having a strange picture of a card with a sort of opera mask of laughter on it. He flipped the strange book over only to see almost the same mask but this time one of sadness. Turning it back around, he read the beautifully cursive hand-writing. "Per... So... Na" The little boy whispered out to the night. Thinking the book to be quite odd he took it with him back to his bedroom, soon after grabbing a flashlight from his night stand and reading it in his covers.

Persona.

Persona is said to be the aspect of someone's character that is presented to or perceived by others. Or in other terms it could be a mask to wear, to hide one's true self behind it.

The Clan Heir soon found it interesting. Interesting enough for himself to wear around others. Those that didn't look at him with smiles in their eyes, or instead looked at him with anger instead or laughter while seeing him. He would reverse that. All of that.

It was suppose to be that way.

It was suppose to be happiness.

Not anger.

It was suppose to be smiles.

Not frowns.

Maybe if he used this it would make them like him more.

Maybe if he used this it would make them happy.

... He had to try at least.

But not everything went to plan...

* * *

Years later. About three at best. The little boy turned eleven. That's when everything changed.

The eleven year old Clan Heir, was still the only child of his parents.

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

He loved being the only child. It was fun to him, it was always fun to his parents. So why did things change so much...?

He had anything a boy could want. And being a Clan Heir there was always bonuses with these things. Like toys or stuffed animals. Friends were always a no with anything. Parents would tell their children to stay away from him... That's okay though. He still had Mom and Dad. But there was one problem.

As the days, soon turned to weeks and then by months went by he noticed something. Something off to him.

He was starting to be forgotten by everyone.

Even with the amounts of pranks, people found ways to ignore them after years. Even with his grins and smiles that could match the Sun itself people stopped looking at him.

Mommy and Daddy were always preoccupied with the day, or setting up meetings of their own with different things. The servants complained about him now as well. Claiming he always got in the way. Even Mommy and Daddy couldn't do anything about that. Since he was older now, he was expected to start acting like a Clan Head or Heir at least... So as a temporarily solution, he was asked kindly to stay in his room, until he was aloud out. Even the Courier Shinobi that would sometimes bring him mail from his God-father Jiraiya or his God-Mother Tsunade wouldn't have anything for the Heir.

With no hopes. No stories. Only cold lifeless toys and stuffed animals that could not scare away his nightmares or terrors anymore.

He felt empty.

No one would be there to talk to him about his day.

No one would be there to tuck him in at night.

No one would be there to scare the nightmares away.

... What would he do now that know one was there? And that's the very thought that scared him the most.

Things weren't suppose to be like this... Mom and Dad were suppose to be there for him. What happened...? Why were they suddenly ignoring him?

He was sorry for what ever he did.

He was sorry truthfully.

He just wanted someone to listen to the words that he speaks.

To hear the stories from his imagination... Even if they were fake.

Someone to see that he wasn't some kind of _demon_, but a person that just wanted affection...

He couldn't have that though. He could have known of that.

* * *

As more countless days went by he grew hollow inside. Believing that he did something wrong for this to happen. No matter what he did, nothing worked.

The little Clan Heir tried to be a good little boy.

Then he tried to be a not be such a good little boy.

Either way, no one was paying attention.

There was nothing he could do...

* * *

One night. While the Clan Heir tucked himself into bed. He turned his head towards the window and looked into the sky, the very same night sky that was filled with many stars out that was acting as diamonds. But there was one star that stood out above the rest. A beautiful glowing shining one.

Not known to him when he staring out at the sky, but a smile reached his lips as he admired how brilliant it looked.

Back when he used to go into his Father's study he read many books on them. Books that foretold of them to be able to grant wishes. And if anyone had a wish it was the little Heir. It twinkled and glowed so brilliantly that the little Heir wondered if it was a star at all, and not an Angle.

Slowly getting out of bed, he began to walk towards his window carefully. Scared that it would soon disappear if he made one wrong move.

Opening up his window with the utmost carefulness as he could. He soon marveled at how it looked now that the cold air was ghosting on his skin, and he could finally see it better from this angle, it looked even more beautiful.

Closing his eyes while bringing his hands together, the little heir said his wish silently and softly. Hoping that it would come true.

He didn't realize that tears were falling from his eyes as he tried reaching out one of his hands towards the star, as if to grab it. Wanting nothing more than a friend. What else could he wish for but that? He soon reached out his other hand, while giving a soft plead to the star. "Please... Please."

It was almost in desperation that this was said, but that's okay.

Everything was okay to him.

He did not realize that someone was listening to him. But it was not the star. No no no, not the brilliantly glowing star. But _someone else_.

* * *

A woman on top of one of the many roofs in the night heard his wish, his plead. Even though she did not know him personal... And even though after three nights from now she would have to kill his parents. She couldn't help a small smile coming on her lips, from remembering a long time ago when she used to wish upon the stars...

Oh how foolish and naive she had been such a long time ago.

But still... This boy had a right to wish if he wanted to. So coming up with a plan soon enough in the short amount of time, she began to disappear via Shunsin.

* * *

The little Heir's eyes snapped open. For he could sense someone was using Chakra nearby. Being a sensor type in Academy and all. Though he wasn't good enough to pinpoint it yet... It was still quite odd.

Feeling his eyes dropping slightly from staying up past his bedtime. He soon started to head back to bed. Only hoping now that his simple wish would come true...

Maybe. It just might.

* * *

Somewhere that midnight or maybe a few seconds before, the young Heir's eyes snapped open, feeling the familiar Chakra signature from earlier on.

Instead his eyes came face to face with black buttons. But that's not necessarily right though... Is it?

Sitting up a bit while looking down at the... Doll thing that was looking back up at him with lifeless eyes. He tried to understand what exactly this thing was, but couldn't decipher it.

The strange doll that was on his bed was yellow, white and red.

Black button eyes or were they just dark blue, with white around the edges, soft looking fur that was more yellow but with white added here and there. But the strangest things was this rod that was sticking out of his head with a red gemstone on it. With a few stitches here and there also. For some reason he could feel Chakra surging from it.

Intense Chakra... How strange. How very strange indeed.

The intense Chakra was somewhat odd though. He could feel that someone was trying to suppress it with their own... But why? Why do that exactly?

The little Heir placed the palm of his hand on the base of his stomach. Feeling a ticklish feeling, and yet something warm at the same time. It could be nothing though... Maybe it was just excitement from this strange new friend of his. Of course soon enough he knew that it would become on another cold lifeless toy... Maybe.

Unknown to him the odd spiral on the base of his stomach started spinning. Round and around it went, until coming to a stop, soon enough his weird feeling was gone as well...

* * *

At midnight or maybe a few minutes after. The lady that was watching him from earlier on was now panting quite harshly from trying to suppress the D_emon's_ Chakra. The same _Yoko_ that attacked eleven years ago.

She created that doll for the boy and added some of her own Chakra into it, but as soon as she placed it on the bed something seemed off. She could feel the _Demon's _Chakra start to stir within him and silently but slowly pour into the doll. Maybe hoping for it to get a temporarily vessel from it.

The lady made the mistake of trying to suppress it back, actually feeling the other was sort of acting like poison to anyone but the Jinchuuriki itself.

She wiped the bit of sweat of her brow with the back of her hand. Finally feeling the loss of power from this attempt. But at the end she had to stop the flow of Chakra from the doll, finally feeling her time was up.

She only wished that this would do...

* * *

Sitting up in bed the little Heir picked up the doll. Looking at it closely. Now just noticing the twin fox tails it the back of the thing.

A soft smile came on his face as he thought about that wish he made. Maybe... Maybe this was the new friend that he wished for. Even if it was a bit odd...

"Do you have a name?" He questioned. His only answer was it staring at him with lifeless eyes.

He blinked a bit as he noticed a faint red flash come from the gemstone. Squinting his eyes a little, he could swear he heard a faint voice saying **_would you like to choose a name for me?_**

The little Heir was shocked to say the least, but then smiled in delight. "I would love to." He spoke with honesty.

Sitting the toy back down to think about this more clearly, he soon crossed his arms over his chest and legs also. Taking a thinking pose with his head moving from side to side, trying to come up with something good. His friend deserved a good name after all.

Hm... A fox looking doll with twin tails. _Twin tails?_ He thought silently.

Then he snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" He exclaimed inexcitement .

Picking back up the doll he began to speak the new name for his friend. "Tails Doll. I'll name you Tails Doll, do you like it?" He could barely contain his own delight inside.

There was silence soon followed after, before a soft but dark chuckle came from the doll.

The little Heir did not know what to think of this. His friend's voice sounded... Off. He soon frowned though. Maybe he didn't like it...

"D-do you like it?" He questioned.

**"I do." **The young Heir again founded himself startled again. With blinking several times. **"You pick out great names."**

The young Heir felt himself blush slightly from embarrassment. "Th-thank you..."

**"Don't mention it."**

With feeling sleep coming back. He decided decided to sleep now. Laying back down with the doll in his arms, he could feel his eyes dropping ever so slowly. **"Naruto?" **His friend questioned.

Naruto hm'ed in question, not even wondering how he knew his name.

_**"Can you feel the**_ **sunshine?"** His friend questioned._  
_

Naruto in returned smiled sleepily. Because he could now actually. He could feel happiness from this new friend "Yes." He answered.

And nothing more needed to be said.

Nothing more needed to be done, for he was now asleep...

* * *

_**Space time nin-jutsu:**_

_**Mountains' Graveyard**_

"Konan? Where were you today?" A graveling voice demanded.

"I was checking something out Yahiko..." She answered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. The beta that helped me with this chapter is named Stephfarrow94. Thank you Stephy :3**


End file.
